dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
My Manga
frame|Logo da minha MANGA (prototipo) Scrapped Script Epilogue 400 years ago there existed 5 great Nations: The Realm of Fire, The Realm of Water. The Realm of Earth, The Realm of Wind and The Realm of Lightning. This great countries forged the greatest war ever known the War of Elements. This battle was fought in small countries which caused chaos and destrucion.At the end of the war it seemed that this would be the beinging of the Apocalypse until... two young warriors stood on the battlefield and shined withn their awesome and unique powers and ended the war, this warriors were known by their god-like power and ability to bring peace to the world.But upon their deaths the two warriors sealed their powers inside their weapons. After 400 years a teenager would change the world and save it from the terror that is yet to come. Chapter 1 The Lightning that Shines ??? - My god this is boring, well at least this is the last day that im gonna be in here, this is so lame. (Rings the school's bell.) Professor - Have a great time and I hope that you students from the Primary School of Ohio, will survive the training in the Dojo of Earth. ...main character leaves the school and its on its way home... ??? - Well its the simple things in life. Appears: Name: Kaminari, Shiro Age: 16 Nature Type:Lightning And somebody screams: ??? - Shiro!!! Shiro - Hm Arastar dos pés no chão: ??? - Damn, Shiro you're fast. Appears: Name: Hi, Buraito Age:16 Buraito - Hey, Shiro when we get the Dojo do want to be the Captain of your squad or not? Shiro - Well that would depend if you were on my squad i would be the Captain. Buraito - What do you mean if i was in your squad? Shiro - You can't handle tight situations you freak out. Buraito - Good point you can be the Cap. i don't mind. They arrive at Shiro's house: Buraito - Hey dont forget tomorrow were going to the Dojo. Shiro - Right will met tomorrow at the Azuki District if we go through there we will arrive before everybody else. Buraito leaves and Shiro is about to open his house's door when his sister jump towards him: ??? - Welcome Back ,Nee-san!!! Shiro - Lawliet do you have to do this every single time I come home? Lawliet - Yes. So how was your day? Shiro - Average, me and Hi are going to the Dojo of Earth tomorrow, and what about you two? Lawliet - Me and Ren passed, now we're Juniors and we can go in the same missions as you. Shiro - That's great good job. Ren is in the living room playing piano Shiro - What's the dinner? Night comes and Shiro is on the roof looking at the stars ... Shiro - Hm... Shiro thinks ... Shiro - I'm closer than ever before to discover who's my lost family, until than I'm not gonna give up. In the next day... Shiro - Alright you two stay here don't forget to go to school and don't get in troble. Lawliet - But... Shiro - No but's . Buraito - See ya! And now their walking in the forest to the Dojo. Shiro - We're getting close Buraito - Hey, don't you think they have been following as for to long? Shiro - Right...Hey you two come here! And in the boshes appears Lawliet and Ren... Lawliet - Errrr hello brother.... Shiro - I told you to stay home. Lawliet - But being alone in that town is boring, besides we have permision to assit you in your journey. Buraito - From who? Ren - From the Director. Shiro - Fine but if it gets to dangerous you two run okay? Ren & Lawliet - Right! Buraito - Alright now we have two more crew mates. Shiro - dont get to coky. and then something exploded in front of them Lawliet - Agh! Ren - Cough! Buraito - uohh! Shiro - Ngh! ??? - iF YOU GUYS THINK THAT GETTING TO THE dOJO WAS gonna be easy your dead wrong. Buraito - who are you? Shiro - It's a chick. Buraito - It's ... alevel two weapon! and then she attacks buraito and hits him in the face sending him flying in the air Buraito - ahhhhhhhgoof! Lawliet - Are you okay? Buraito - yeah i think s- And the chick appear in front of him and slam the floor progecting rocks flying in his direction , and buraito thinks Buraito - She's a earth type my fire arrow are not very effective agaisnt earth!!! ??? - Die!!! And then a lightning strikes the rocks down Continua brevemente... Script 1.5